


Pumpkin Pocky Kisses

by deathnote



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, 2015 - Freeform, Cuddling, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil in glasses, Pocky kiss, Shopping Trip, american horror story mention, chilly dan, it can be any Phan "era", japanese snacks, kiss, lady and the tramp kiss, no spoilers though, pink cheeks, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnote/pseuds/deathnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan eats all his Pocky and is jealous that Phil still has his, but instead of asking for one he just bugs him until he offers one- the outcome being a fluffy pumpkin Pocky kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Pocky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave fic suggestions in the comments.
> 
> This was inspired by a text post on tumblr (I can't find it for the life of me) 
> 
> <3

Phil grinned as he crunched down on yet another stick of Pocky, his lips and lap becoming coated with a thin layer of crumbs as hummed softly. Dan glared at the older man with hatred in his hazel eyes,

"Stop it! I can't hear the tv!" He picked up a pillow, throwing it at Phil's head but missing by a good foot, the cushion landing on the floor with a 'pooft'. 

"Just because you already ate your box- I told you to save it for later but noooo.." Phil taunted Dan, waving his box about as the younger man clenched his fists. The two of them had gone shopping earlier on in the day, coming across a little shop that sold Japanese snacks and trinkets in the heart of the bustling town. Searching the freshly stocked shelves, Phil had come across the seasonal Pocky's, grabbing two packs of the pumpkin ones as he waved them about excitedly. 

"Look Dan!" He'd squeaked, handing the brunette a box,

"Oh wow- no way." Dan had inspected the box, making sure the orange spheres weren't just a autumnal decoration. They weren't. The grown men rushed to the till, paying for their candy along with a few other things, then they headed out into the cold, Dan ripping the box open as he licked his lips. 

"Damn these smell so good.." Dans eyes had rolled dramatically as he inhaled deeply, wafting a hand from the open box to his nose. Phil chuckled,

"Save them for later! We can eat them as a snack when we watch the next American Horror Story." Dan just stuck his tongue out, crunching down on two of the biscuit sticks, hand reaching in for more once they had been demolished. He moaned in delight, eating another as Phil put his own snacks in his backpack. 

"You'll regret that." Phil prodded Dans side, leaning in to press a hasty kiss on the boys chilly cheek. Dan grunted in response and Phil leaned back in, blowing a raspberry on the young mans pink cheek this time round. He'd groaned in protest, not really minding but pushing the blue eyed boy away playfully as he crunched down on another biscuit stick. 

Back in the front room, Phil prodded the sulking Dan with his foot, the brunette still staring at him with moody features. 

"Ugh-" Phil held the box out to Dan, shaking it a little as the remaining few treats rattled,

"Daniel, do you want a Pocky?" He asked, mock annoyance hindering his voice as Dan watched him hesitantly. 

"No." The younger boy shook his head, noticing how few Phil had left. He did regret eating his own box, but didn't want to take Phil's as he had brought Dans Pocky as well as the other things they'd purchased. Phil rolled his eyes,

"C'mere." He grunted as he forced himself out of the heap of pillows he sat amongst, knee-walking across the sofa to the younger man as he pulled out another Pocky. He placed it between his front teeth, holding it steady with his lips as he leant into Dans face. 

"Phil, what're you-? Oh my gosh." Dan snorted out a laugh as he lifted a hand, running his fingers over Phil's cheek gently,

"Umon- itshh gonna bweak." The older man mumbled, cupping a hand under his own chin as a safety net for the fragile snack food. Dan chucked again, sitting up a bit as he took the other end of the biscuit in his teeth, crunching down it lady and the tramp style as his eyes linked with Phil's. Their lips connected in a matter of crunchy seconds, the kiss fleeting as they both sat back to finish their mouthfuls. Phil licked his lips, brushing the crumbs from his lap as he laughed.

"Bellisimo!" He flicked his wrists in the air as he leapt at his significant other, kissing him gently with a closed mouth as he tasted the pumpkin on their lips. Dan snorted against Phil's face causing the two of them to splutter out giggles and teasing insults. 

"Pig." Phil jabbed Dans tummy as he moved back to his seat. 

"Four eyes." Dan taunted back, prodding Phil's thigh with his toes. The older man pushed his spectacles up his nose, pouting and crossing his arms in mock self pity. Dan laughed, twisting himself a little awkwardly until his head was against Phil's shoulder. 

"My four eyes." He whispered, kissing the pale mans neck gingerly. Phil smiled down at him, poking his cheek. 

"Stop it. I can't hear the tv." He said in a low, mocking voice and Dan stuck the tip of his tongue out. 

"Whatever." The brunette wafted a hand about, resting his head completely against Phil with a warm smile. He could stay like this forever.


End file.
